


Resurface

by Hot_Garbage12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Hurt Stephen Strange, I'm Bad At Tagging, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Garbage12/pseuds/Hot_Garbage12
Summary: Basically I wanted to write some whump about our dear doc strange. Might add some fluff.This fic is still a work in progress~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for clicking
> 
> If u find any flaws or have any ideas on how I should change the fic pls comment  
Don't be too harsh in the comments  
Constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> Ok goodbye :)

The chitauri were back and hungry for revenge.

Stephen ran towards the front lines, wiping the sweat off his brow and threw out a shield just in time to deflect a blast from the tips of the weird spear thingys one of the troops were holding. How many troops did they bloody have?

After hours of relentless fighting, the chitauri began to realise they were on the losing end and retreated. Stephen saw out of the corner of his eye one of its leaders run into a nearby abandoned building

He followed it in pursuit and sprinted into the building.

When he arrived at the doorway however, the chitauri leader was nowhere to be seen. He cautiously made his way up the stairs and was halfway up the stairs when he heard a soft thud at the bottom of the steps

He turns around and all he catches is the wicked grin plastered on the creatures face before he is struck in his left side, leaving a large gaping wound

Stephen stared, dumbstruck before a tidal wave of pain hit him. He clutched at his injured side and collapsed, falling down the flight of stairs which intensified the pain tenfold.

He weakly pushed himself off the ground and stood with his right shoulder against the wall. He glared at the leader in defiance and conjured a glowing sword in his right hand.

They battled for a few moments but the leader overpowered him, leaving him cornered. It was a bit of an unfair fight, he thought to himself.

His heart hammered against his chest as he stared at the chitauri, strutting towards him with an air of accomplishment. He placed his boot against Stephens chest and pushed down hard. Stephen fell backwards to the ground.

He attempted to prop himself up with his arms but the leader grabbed a tuft of his hair and shoved his head against the cold floor.

In the distance, Stephen could hear someone call his name.

The leader heard this too, and cast a glance at the doorway. Tony stood there, mouth agape in shock and helmet retracted back. The leader smiled and pointed the tip of his spear at Tony

Stephen launched himself at the creature without a moments hesitation. This caused the blast to miss it's target and hit the wall instead.

The leader growled in frustration and shoved Stephen off of him. He stood up and looked down at stephen with the spear held high above his head and was about to impale him when there was a bright flash of light and suddenly a gaping hole appeared in the leaders chest.

The creature was dead before it's body touched the ground.

Stephen whispered a spell to help stem the blood flowing rapidly from his wound, already staining the ground around him a dark crimson.

In his peripheral vision, he saw a blur of red and gold approach him.

"_Oh my god_ Strange are you okay?" Tony gasped as he fell to his knees next to Stephen. "What do I do? Strange?"

Stephen is awoken from his daze and realised that he probably lost a lot of blood during the scuffle.

He looked up at Tony, watching his face slipped in and out of view. It was as if the room was spinning.

He used the wall to pull himself upright and whispered out a "I'm fine go help the others" Tony gave him a disbelieving look as Stephen staggered a few steps forward before collapsing.

Tony grabbed him just before he hit the ground. "Holy shit strange!"

Stephen could barely see the panic in the other's eyes before he succumbed to the darkness beginning to envelope him.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets better  
Peter and the cloak are mentioned in this chapter
> 
> Ok goodbye :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
I tried to make this chapter less cringy than the previous one  
I had some free time so I completed the chapter  
Updates may not be regular  
These chapters are gonna be dam short fyi
> 
> Ok goodbye :)

When Stephen woke up, he felt someone holding his hand. The room smelt like antiseptic and he could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor beside him.

He pried his eyes open

He blinked at the harsh lighting and looked down. There, he saw peter, slumped over in his seat with his hand wrapped around Stephen's, asleep.

"Peter?" Stephen rasped, his throat dry from disuse. Peter jumped awake and stared at Stephen. He looked around aimlessly for a moment.

"Doc? Oh man, um I'll go get some ice." He got up from his seat and rushed out of the room.

He soon returned with a styrofoam cup half filled with ice chips with a small, plastic spoon in his other hand.

He handed the cup and spoon to Stephen and shifted uncomfortably. Stephen mumbled a word of thanks and took it. He slowly chewed on the ice, relishing the soothing feeling it had on his throat.

Just when the silence between the two was becoming awkward, Tony entered the room. "Oh my gosh, Stephen you scared the shit outta me" he said.

Stephen grinned. "That's a first" Tony shot him an exasperated look.

Stephen held out his arms and they embraced for a few moments, with Peter making excited noises a few feet away from them.

Tony was the one to break the hug

"Kid one day I will seal your lips together" Tony told peter. "Sorry mr stark! My bad, carry on" This time, Stephen shot him an exasperated look. Peter blushed and ducked his head.

Stephen leaned his head back against the soft pillows and noticed the familiar tugging feeling at his stomach. Stitches then.

He sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days.

-

After several days, when Stephen had returned to a more stable condition, he was released from the hospital and happily returned to the sanctum.

There, he met the levitation cloak, who flitted around him, as if checking for any other injuries. "I'm fine. I'm here now aren't I?" The cloak seemed to shoot him a doubtful look as if reinforcing the fact that he shouldn't have gone to the battle alone.

He ignored this and walked into the kitchen, lightly unsettled by the silence in the sanctum.

Wong had returned to Kamar Taj a few days ago to have a meeting with the masters of each of the sanctums. Stephen was of course excused.

He made himself a cup of tea with the cloak on standby at the doorway, watching him closely.

Stephen turned around. "Look, I've recovered. I'm not going to collapse at any moment. Chill alright?"

The cloak ruffled itself in irritation, then settled itself on its master's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
Better or worse than chap 1?
> 
> See ya :)


	3. Kamar Taj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Wong's perspective.  
Some more whump as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
It's been a while  
I'm gonna spare you my excuses (exams blah blah) and just let you read the chapter
> 
> Have fun¿  
Ok goodbye

Wong made a portal directly to the library of kamar Taj and stepped through it.

He felt familiar with the shelves and books surrounding him. He picked up a leather covered book with ancient Sanskrit engraved into it's front and slid it back into its original place.

He swiftly made his way through a few rooms and down several hallways and ended up in a large, empty room.

It wasnt a surprise that no one was here. Wong had come considerably early.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and the sound of something shattering from somewhere downstairs.

He ran down the steps and entered the room where they kept the relics. The place was eerily quiet.

Just then, he saw a silhouette of a man in the corner of the room. "Hello?"

The man, no, the thing turned around. It's movements were sudden and jerky. It twitched.

It had black, charred skin that was cracked in various areas. Between those cracks lay muscle and bones. It's eyes were dark and hollow.

It smiled at Wong, revealing rotting teeth and a grey, slithering tongue.

It limped towards Wong, it's hands becoming glowing hot.

Wong threw up a shield in front of him and summoned a whip in his right hand.

The being advanced towards him, swiping at him with a smouldering hand.

He struck it with his whip, wrapping it around it's arm and slicing it off. It didn't even falter and only continued to smile.

Suddenly Wong felt white, hot pain travel up his leg. He looked down to see it's severed arm grasping his leg.

That distraction was all it took for it to strike again, hitting Wong squarely in the chest. It left a large gash where he had been hit.

Wong quickly kicked the arm off his leg and stomped on it, shattering it into small shards.

Wong looked at it in disgust.

Wong summoned a hammer in his other hand.

He threw it at the creature with all his might, hitting it squarely in the head. Its head shattered and it's body collapsed to the ground.

Wong sighed in relief.

Wong then regretted his actions.

Out of the small shards of brain matter on the floor, smaller identical beings began to form. They got up and ran towards him.

"_What the_-"

Wong instantly threw up a shield surrounding him. They hammered their small fists against the shield and made odd clicking sounds.

Wong let down the shield. The small creatures seemed delighted at this and ran towards him like a bunch of eager children.

Wong jumped out of the way and cast a spell, slowing them down for a few seconds.

One managed to grab hold of his leg, giving him another nasty burn.

Wong cast another spell at them which stunned them for long enough for Wong to make a portal and kick them through it.

Wong sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hoped they had fun in the demon realm.

He made a portal back to the sanctum sanctorium to get some things. He cast a healing spell on his injuries and changed into another tunic.

Once Wong was back in kamar Taj, he took the same route yet again to the room where the meeting was about to be held.

When he entered, he found master minoru and her disciple waiting. "Wong" she greeted. Wong nodded. "Minoru"

They carried on with discussions of the wellbeing of the universe and the progress on the reconstruction of the London sanctum.

Suddenly, a portal formed beside Wong.

Stephen stepped through it, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting in exhaustion. He was bloodied and bruised. He gestured towards the portal he had just come through.

"It's the New York sanctum..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
How was it? Bad?  
Anyways, I'm trying to make my chapters slightly better (emphasis on trying) so yeah.
> 
> See ya

**Author's Note:**

> If u actually read this then wow  
Problems? Comment  
Ideas? Comment  
Anything? Comment  
Hotel? Trivago
> 
> I'm sorry :')


End file.
